Lucky Star Fanfic Series: Newcomers with Magic
by Stepney55
Summary: Join Stepney and Vance as they adventure through Lagneton! The main cast moves there too, lol, I can't write summaries for anything.


Newcomers wth Magic

We find Stepney and Vance in a passenger coach.

Stepney: Well, Vance, I'm glad we're here.

Vance: Well, me being a tramway boy, I still can't believe we almost got killed by that Black Dust deal.

Stepney: Hey, just be glad Mr. C gave us gold dust for emergencies.

Vance: Oh yeah! Our gold dust!

Stepney: Our stop's coming up, we better get ready. Hey, Vance, can you read Japanese?

Vance: Me being a tramway boy, yes.

Stepney: What station is this?

Vance: It's *looks at sign* Reinbōsan, that's our stop!

Stepney pulls down his baggage along with Vance's

Vance: Well, me being the tramway boy...

Stepney: Vance, not now. We have to find a new home.

Vance: What's wrong with Arlenville?  
Stepney: Don't you remember? Douglas, Black Dust, Monika.. I mean Eli, End-of-the-world possible, there's so much more that I could take a Fortn..I mean Lords Mobile to explain it.

Vance: Okay, man, I get you, chill. Hopefully the people here are friendly.

Stepney: Easier said than done, Vance. Wait, where are my glasses? Vance you couldn't have stolen them, you have that Arlenville quarter on yours.

Miyuki: Excuse me, are these yours?  
Stepney: Thank heavens! Thank you for finding these. Let me guess, that girl in the blue hair?

Miyuki: Judging by her look, I'd only say yes. I'm Miyuki, by the way.

Stepney: Oh, um, how do I put this? I'm Stepney, and this is my friend Vance.

Vance: Hey there!

Miyuki: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Um, may I borrow a piece of paper?

Stepney: Of course.

*Miyuki writes down her phone number*

Miyuki: Thanks.

Stepney: Vance, where are we?  
Vance: Lagneton City. Why?  
Stepney: We're probably not going to find an apartment, are we?  
Vance: Maybe.

Stepney: Fear not! I already have it covered.

Vance: What are you talking about.

Stepney: I've taken almost every language, so I'll probably get us an apartment today!

Vance: That's why you're cool!

Stepney: Ay, thanks man!

Konata: What'cha boys talkin' bout?  
Stepney: Gah! What were you doing? Were you listening the whole time?  
Konata: Eh, hit and miss. No need to worry, I've already got it covered. I saw this in an anime one time.

Stepney and aVance watch through the window, Vance confused and Stepney closing his eyes.

Stepney: Are you sure you saw that in an anime? Are you sure it wasn't hentai?

Konata: Nah, it was an anime, but you boys are good to go.

Vance: Sweet!

Stepney rolls the baggage to their new apartment

Stepney: Well, I'll unpack our stuff.

Vance: Hey, it's the Hiiragi twins!

Stepney: Who?  
Tsukasa: Hey, Vance!

Kagami: Hey, 'sup?

Vance: Not much! Oh! My roomate's texting me.

Kagami & Tsukasa together: Okay! Goodbye!

Vance: Bye, girls!

In the apartment

Stepney! Okay! And done!

Vance: Hey, you got that girl's number. Man, she digs you!

Stepney: Yeah, I'll find out soon enough. Hey, you got my Alcatel?

Vance: Yeah, hang on!

Vance throws Stepney's phone on the couch

Stepney: Thanks. Now let's see, hmm 317-064-9854. Come on, please answer!

Miyuki: Hello?

Stepney: Oh, hey!

Miyuki: Hey, Stepney, is it?  
Stepney: Yes!

Miyuki: I just want to tell you, *inhales*, I love you.

Stepney: Well, hearing that, I, love you too.

Miyuki: Well, how about a date tomorrow?  
Stepney: Okay! See you there!

Vance: What'd she say?  
Stepney: She wants to have a date tomorrow!

Vance: Alright, man! But, what about our Burdell Magic  
Stepney: Don't worry. When she was on the phone, she told me that she read about Burdell Magic, the Power Nine, the Sissy Squad, yadda yadda yadda, et cetera, et cetera.

Vance: Oh. Okay.

Stepney: Yeah. She said to meet by the beach.  
Vance: So this place got a beach?  
Stepney: Don't ruin it.  
Vance: Okay. I'm just gonna get you upgraded on Pokemon Go.  
Stepney: Great!  
Vance: Aight then! Tramway out!

Later, at the beach, Stepney is in his regular outfit, while Miyuki is in a bikini.

Stepney: It's so nice to actually be here with you.  
Miyuki: Aww, thanks.

Mr. C. teleports by Stepney.

Mr. C: Oh, hello, Stepney.  
Stepney: Hello, Mr. C.  
Miyuki: Who is that?  
Stepney:Miyuki,this is Mr. was the one who gifted me with Burdell Magic.  
Mr.C: And you are going to be surprised for what I've got for you.

Miyuki receives a necklace with a pink bead in the center.

Miyuki: Um, how do I use it?  
Mr. C: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Sparkle, sparkle sparkle!

Mr. C. teleports away.

Miyuki: Wow! I've got Burdell magic! Just like you!  
Stepney: Well, I'm proud of you.  
Miyuki: Well, I'm going to go now. My mother's texting me.  
Stepney: *sadly* Oh.  
Miyuki: Wait! Before we go, I forgot to do something! *Miyuki kisses Stepney's cheek*


End file.
